April Pooh
Transcript (Pooh Singhing) Pooh: Another smackerel, if you please. (Smacking Gums) Oh, mmm. Thank you very much. (Chuckles) Another honey dream, they're my favourite. Oh, bother. My dream must've had a midnight snack without me. I shall just have to eat an extra big breakfast to catch up. No honey! A surprise! And just in time for breakfast. There's nothing like starting the day with a happy ending. This honey seems a bit bashful. Come out, come out, whatever you are. (Giggles) This particular honey... appears to have been collected by some very sticky bees. (Grunts) I'm sure it really wants to come out. It just needs a bit of coaxing. I think I have the upper hand. (Giggles) Oooh! Then again, perhaps not. I think this surprise... is much more surprise than it is honey. This certainly is beginning to be a very strange day. (Gasps) Oh, my! Honey! Lots of honey! Christopher Robin: April fool! Pooh: No, you're not. (Giggles) You're Christopher Robin. Christopher Robin: Silly old bear. I mean It's april fools' day. You know, when everybody gets fun tricks played on 'em. It seems someone has already started playing them on you. (Laughs) I better get home and see if there's any april fool tricks waiting for me. Pooh: Mmm. I wonder if this april fool... is someone to be afraid of or not. I think I shall have to ask him right after breakfast. Or Perhaps... lunch. Piglet: Help, P-P-Pooh! Pooh: Oh, my! That, "Help, P-P-Pooh"... Sounded very much like... Piglet. (Knocking) Piglet: Oh, dear! Pooh: Piglet, you called for help and for Pooh. (Chuckles) We're here. Piglet: Please come in, Pooh bear. If you're sure you're not a flood. Pooh: Are you here, Piglet. Or just your voice? Piglet: U-Uh, I'm here, Pooh. Pooh: Why are you so very up, Piglet? Piglet: Because down is so very wet. Pooh: Oh! I see. (Giggles) Don't I? Piglet: But, Pooh, when I woke up this morning, I found out my house has underwater. Pooh: Uh, that's funny. It didn't seem to be underwater when I came in. Piglet: (Gasps) It didn't I? Oh, dear! Look! Pooh: (Gasps) Oh, my! Piglet: A-A-And over there. Pooh: Why, you're right. We are underwater. Piglet: But you came in from the outside and you're not wet. Pooh: Perhaps It's not flooding everywhere outside. Let's go see. This outside looks dry. Piglet: Are you sure? Pooh: Yes, Piglet. (Inhales) We shall just have to look for another outside to find your flood. Either your flood is a very dry flood, Piglet. Or it is miding somewhere. Piglet: Oh, Pooh, come back inside and close the door! Oh, d-d-dear! Pooh: Don't worry, Piglet. Piglet: I shouldn't? Pooh: Your floods are really tricks. You see, there is this april fool. He likes to trick you, and this is his day. Piglet: He certainly tricked me. In fact, it was all rather scary. Pooh: Hmm. I do think we should ask whether these are "Thank-you-very-much" tricks... or the... "Look-out" kind. Piglet: Oh, yes, Pooh, please. I-I'd rather not be scared if It's not absolutely necessary. But where will we find the april fool? Pooh: Now, where would an april fool feel most at home? Rabbit always says, "Foolishness is what Tiggers do best." Don't worry, Piglet. There's nothing scary a Tigger's. (Tigger Screaming) Tigger: Gangway! I've been spotted! Pooh: Now there's something scary at Tigger's. Run, Piglet! Piglet: Yipes! Oh, what happened, Pooh? Tigger: I'll tell ya what happened. It isn't a pretty story. I bounced out of bed to admire myself in the mirror. A good way to start any day. And. Gasp. There they were! Pooh: There who were... was? Tigger: Spots! My beautiful "Stripedees" nowhere to be seen. How can I be a Tigger without stripes) Hoo-hoo. It's "Hipperposterus." Now you'll have to call me "Spot" or-or "Rover." (Sniffles) Or "Prince."Oh, the shame of it all. Pooh: Excuse me, Tigger... I mean, Prince. But did you notice that your spots have a zipper? Tigger: Well... Hoo-hoo-hoo. What do ya know? It was only some cuddly tight PJ'S. I knew it all the time. Hoo-hoo. Piglet: Then you already know about the april fool? Tigger: (Gasps) You mean there's another one? Pooh: Yes, Tigger. The one who left you your surprise. Tigger: Oh? Tell me more. Nobody makes a fool of me but me. Rabbit: Another glorious day of weeds. Watering and wheelbarrowing. (Wheel Squeaking) Rabbit: Just the sort of day that makes your vegetables stand up and... ah! Oh, my! Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness gracious! I'm a genius! A gardening giant! You're a dream come true. What? Wait. Stop! What's going on here? Tigger: You bet I wanna find this april fool guy. Hoo-hoo. I have a few foolish questions to pick with him. Piglet: I wonder if anyone else has been tricked. Rabbit: Help! Help! Don't just stand there. Get me down from here! (Popping) Rabbit: Aaa-aaah! Thank you. Now would someone mind telling me... (Screaming) What's goin' on around here? What I can't understand is, with all his delivering of surprises. Why no one has ever seen this april fool fellow. Tigger: You're right, long ears. The fool must be "Invisibible." Pooh: But, Tigger, if the april fool... is, um, "Invisibible." How shall we find him to ask him if he's scary or not? Tigger: By bein' "Invisibible" ourselves. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Pooh: Have we found the april fool yet? Rabbit: The only fool around here has stripes. I can't believe Tigger talked me into this. Tigger: Patience, Bunny boy. The only way to out fool a fool is to fool him. (Piglet Groaning) Piglet: Oh, dear! (Pooh Whispering) Pooh: Eeyore. (Gasps) Tigger: Shh. Piglet: He'll hear you. Pooh: And then we won't be able to fool him anymore. Eeyore: I guess I better do what they say. Wouldn't want to get turned into a stump... like my friends. Piglet: We're not really stumps, Eeyore. We just have to pretend to be until me capture the invisible april fool. Eeyore: Of course, just what I thought. When I pretend to be a stump, that's usually the reason. Tigger: Now we'll get him. Even the most "Invisibible" fool around can't escape all those Tigger-tested traps. When he tries to play a trick... On our pretend Eeyore, we'll grab him. Piglet: I don't see anything. Tigger: 'Course not, Little Piglet. Hoo-hoo. He's "Invisibible." (Footsteps Approaching) Rabbit: Shh. Here he comes. Eeyore: If you don't mind my sayin' so, here he is. Pooh: Run! Rabbit: Help! Piglet: Oh, dear! (All Groaning) Rabbit: Yipes! Christopher Robin: Hey, what's going on? Rabbit: Look! It's Christopher Robin. Piglet: Oh, run, Christopher Robin! Tigger: Yeah, save yourself! Christopher Robin: Save myself? From who? Tigger: There's no time, ya gotta beat it, kid. Christopher Robin: At least let me help you get out of that cage first. Rabbit: No, no. Don't bother about us. Eeyore: And ya better watch out for... (Ropes Pulling) Christopher Robin: Whoa! Eeyore: Never mind. Christopher Robin: Now that we're all together, would someone please tell me who we're so scared of? Rabbit: The april fool. Who else? Pooh: We're not sure if his tricks are supposed to be scary or nice. Christopher Robin: (Chuckles) Silly old bear. I was the one doing the april fooling. But the tricks weren't meant to frighten you. Honey for Pooh. Gentle pets for Piglet. Cuddly pajamas for Tigger. And a balloon for Rabbit. (Laughs) But you all played the best trick of the day on me. So you're the april fool. Eeyore: I never would've guessed it was us. Tigger: Sure. Any fool could've seen it. Pooh: And just in time for breakfast. Rabbit: Yeah, but, Pooh, It's almost sunset. Pooh: April fool. (Giggling) (Whispering) I knew it was dinnertime all along.